Aries (ToookaoA11p)
Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is the new form of the Celestial Spirit Aries that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys.Her current owner is Robin Kreiss. Appearance Aries has the appearance of a 16 years old girl with a one-piece dress made of wool,long pink hair,brown eyes and wears an chain around her neck,black gloves long to her shoulders and black shoes long to her legs.She also has tamed skin and two horns on her head. Personality In her new form, Aries has become different than how she was 100 years ago,now she is a extreme,sometimes crazy and cute person who likes to do anything with fighting or something extreme in it.She can be easily annoyed and made to blush when someone brings up the subject of her chest being more plain than her former self or compliment or anger her. History In the year X781, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, a Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep male suiters away from her, and as a shield during battles. Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob saw such mistreatment and warned Karen that she should take care of her Spirits. In a rage, Karen accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted her. As punishment, Karen vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit; however, before she could act on her threat, Leo stepped in by summoning himself to take Aries' place, accused Karen of mistreating her Spirits and demanded the Celestial Spirit Mage break her contracts with Aries and himself. When Karen refused, Leo threatened to remain in the human world until she agreed, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen died at the hands of Angel of the Oración Seis, who took Aries' key as her own. In the year X792 she and all the Celestial Spirits's keys were destroyed .In the year X798 her key and Virgo's were found by a young boy named Robin Kreiss.In X800 she along with Virgo,Robin and Neo joined Aries Horns guild. Magic and Abilities * Speed Magic-she has an developed Speed Magic just like her owner,she can run very fast and also use her legs and chains when this happens,giving her opponents great damage. * Golden Horn Bomber: Aries fires the small, golden horns on her head at her opponent in rapid succession, which are powerful enough to cause explosions upon making contact with something. The horns regenerate as soon as they are launched. * Lamb Summoning: Aries is able to summon a flock of sheep in a fenced pasture that can ram into her opponent, albeit weakly. * Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Alternatively, if the Liberum ritual is completed, Aries' immortality is forfeited and she will live for only twelve days. * Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state. Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once,as well as use it underwater. * Wool Wall: Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. * Wool Cushion: Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. * 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool (モコモコウール １００%パーセント Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)): Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision and causes them to wheeze. * Wool Typhoon (ウールタイフーン Ūru Taifūn): A combination attack used alongside Taurus; Aries attacks with 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool, then Taurus uses the Labrys while spinning causing the wool to whirl in a wide range attacking the opponent. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat,Even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them. * Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. * Wool Shot (ウ－ルショット Ūru Shotto): Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. Equipment * Chains-she uses them as her main weapon and uses it to attack when she uses her speed magic,it is also her most favorite weapon of choice. * Harp-she has great musical talent and this can also be used as a weapon,as when she sings she can make people sleep or even hypnotize them. Trivia * Aries's Eclipse form was used because the creator likes this design more. * This Aries's personality is a combination between her original and Eclipse personality. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Alternate Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Females Category:Guild Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Chain Magic User Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Earth mages